


There is no such thing as canon (SVTFOE finale fixing fanfic)

by nautiscarader



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, canon Divergence - Cleaved, insert ninth doctor gif saying "everybody lives" here, my first au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Okay, so.While I certainly liked S4, the finale put me in a bummed mood I haven’t felt in a long time. And as I wrote one of the posts about it, I had a revelation that we, who didn’t like it, should simply fix it. Kinda obvious, but still.Now, I don’t have time, nor talent to write lengthy stories with complex plots and detailed characterisations. I write snapshots... often containing lots of naughty stuff, but still snapshots.So, take this finale fic for basically a collection of headcanons I had, that addresses some of the problems I have with the finale. Think of it as “Avengers eating shawarma scene” of SVTFOE. If anyone would like to build the rest of the movie to which this is just a post-credit scene, be my guest.My future SVTFOE fics will pretty much work on this AU. Hey, finally made some proper AU.Quite obviously, spoilers for the finale.





	There is no such thing as canon (SVTFOE finale fixing fanfic)

From the tallest tower of the once-habited Butterfly Royal castle Star had perfect view of the vast valley of Mewni, brimming with Mewmans and monsters alike, rebuilding their world to a new glory. A gentle breeze of wind brought a refreshing scent of blooming trees, and even though Star could find traces of jarring, aggressive smell of burning wood from the yesterday's battle, it was almost gone, allowing her to enjoy their unique moment of tranquillity.

\- I must say, those "tacos" are indeed delicious.  
  
Eclipsa licked her lips, and let her daughter devour the rest of the snack in one bite.

\- Taco!  
\- Oh my, she learned so many words today.  
\- Well, I've gotta start collecting coupons for a new t-shirt, anyway. - Marco chuckled, handing the hungry Meteora another taco from a whole box he brought with him. - You want more, Star?  
\- You bet I do!  
  
And she grabbed another one, showing the same ravenous appetite as her relative.

\- You, uh, you got a bit of sauce on your cheek, Star...  
  
Star turned her head, as Marco wiped her face with a napkin, exposing the beating, glowing heart mark from underneath the chilli sauce.

\- Aww, thank you. - she leaned and gave him quite literally saucy kiss - Always can count on my best friend...  
  
She kissed him again

\- And my squire...  
  
And again.

\- And my boyfriend...  
\- Get a room, you two. - Janna chuckled, snatching Star's taco when she wasn't looking.  
\- Hey!  
\- Chill out, it's not like we can't get more of of them.

She stood up, folded the wrapper into a vaguely aeroplane-looking shape, aimed and threw it as far as she could, hoping she'd score again. The paper soared into the air, taking a few loops here and there, and after a minute of flight, Janna let out a cheer when it passed the flaming portal in the sky, landing on Earth's side.

\- You know, I should probably make some regulations regarding that thing. - Hekapoo took her taco, heated it over her head and took a bite. - I mean, that portal's huuuuge. It probably violates like a hundred rules already.  
\- I think we can deal with it during the next Magical High Commission meeting - Moon spoke, taking a sip from the soda can - We have to choose candidates a bit more carefully, this time, though.  
\- I said I was soooory - Hekapoo rolled her eyes - And hey, I saved your daughter and her earth dorkfriend...

She gently bumped the back of Marco's head with her foot, singing it again.  
  
\- And for that I am eternally grateful. - Moon nodded her head.  
\- Not to mention your clone army has helped taking down the robots. - Marco added. - It's like in that movie, "Assault of the Duplicates"! Which... now I realised... uh, probably no one of you have seen...  
\- I've seen it - Janna spoke - But I liked it ironically.  
\- Come on - Marco rolled her eyes - That was a piece of...  
\- Hey, hey, HEY!

Star's commanding voice put an end to any discussions that might have been about to break.

\- I think we should give it to Janna and Tom and their army of dark unicorns!  
  
She cheered, and a moment later the air above the castle was filled with clapping, shouting and whistling.

\- Oh, come on, you guys, it was nothing. - Tom snorted - It was your regular, run-of-the-mill charge with creatures that destroy magic to destroy those few particular pieces of magic powering up those soldiers.  
\- Yeah, sounds like Tuesday to me. - Janna added - But I am keeping you, and naming you Toblothor the Magnificent.  
  
She took the small, black unicorn from underneath her hat and stroked its mane, listening to its soft neighing.  
  
\- Can you guys imagine how boring it would be if we did destroy all magic?  
\- Oh, don't even make me think of that - Star shivered and closed her arms over her legs, as if she was cold - All my spells, half of my friends, laser puppies...  
\- And portals to other worlds. - Marco added, winking at Hekapoo - All would be gone. And those few spells I made when I was carrying a wand! Weren't they great?  
  
Star took a quick look at her boyfriend, smiled, and leaned onto him.

\- Nah, they were pretty crappy, Marco. - she whispered - But you still have to learn a lot about being a magical princess.  
\- Pwin-cess! - Meteora babbled, swinging her hands at Marco.  
\- Still, Mina *is* out there, somewhere...

Eclipsa took a deep breath, staring at the setting Sun, that now had to rival the flaming portal next to it. She took her daughter into her arms and gave her forehead a kiss, just as Globgor did to her a moment later, taking both of them into a gentle, loving embrace.  
  
\- If we defeated her once, we can do it again.  
  
Star spoke, while she stood up. The rest of them followed her with their eyes, as she took a few cautious steps towards her.  
  
\- Eclipsa, I give you my word, that you, your husband, your daughter, and all the monsters and mewmans alike will have nothing to fear, and I will make sure of it. We have allies all over the magical or non-magical worlds, and if she, or anyone else will try to do any harm, they will have to face us.  
  
Eclipsa looked up at the teenager towering above her. She saw the determination in her loving, brave eyes, the same she has seen already in the past couple of weeks, the one she couldn't find in anyone else's.  
  
\- Spoken like a true queen. - Eclipsa smiled, shaking her hand.  
\- Spoken like a rightful queen. - Moon said, gaining Star's attention.  
\- Naaah, mom, I, I can't, I mean, not really... - Star stuttered - I have, I have teenage stuff to figure out.  
  
Marco instinctively raised his brow and sent her a soft smile, before a powerful arm grabbed his scrawny neck and brought him back to Star.

\- Well, you figure it out on your own, and we'll figure it out here! - River boomed, unaware of the lack of personal space he deprived Star and Marco of as he squished the two together.  
\- But one day, quite soon, Mewni will gain the most mature and wise queen yet. - Eclipsa said, handing Star her wand which transformed in a flash of light, as it changed the owner.  
\- Yeah, one day... - Star spoke softly, dragging her hand over it.

But a moment later, she grabbed Marco's hand and let their fingers intertwine around the wand, which bloomed again into a different shape. She looked into his deep brown eyes, and cupped his face, as their lips met again, in a long, soothing kiss.

\- But maybe we can have a few more beach days before, huh?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185021174535/there-is-no-such-thing-as-canon-svtfoe-finale))


End file.
